Fridge
Bibliography "Emotions are like a restriction." "Thousands of lives have been lost to my hands." - Fridge's 'jokes'. Fridge is first seen in Episode 9: Game night wherein he is one of the invitees to Calvin's game of "Hoods and pigs." He and Klaid went together. He announces that he brought rapeseed and offers Calvin some to which Calvin says he could use some. He is shown to have a monotone voice and is emotionless around anybody save for his close friend Klaid. During the game it is revealed he has telekinesis and is able to use his mind to hold and roll his dice and move his game piece. When Bob feels sad about his job, Calvin suggests he tell a joke, this joke in reality was a soliloquy about Fridge's murders. He is later seen in the Halloween Special pouring a sack of Kool-Aid into a public fountain Klaid is drinking from. Later in episode 12: Hit N' Run Fridge and Klaid try to stop Calvin from murdering Larry. He along with Klaid visits Larry and Bob under the guise that they are there to run a health and safety op. Fridge and Klaid are knocked out of the room by Larry's shout and then with Calvin say their goodbyes. Fridge, given the deed to Calvin's old home states to his friends that at least they'll be neighbors. It has been confirmed that Fridge lives with Klaid much like how Larry and Bob do. Personality Fridge displays sociopathic tendencies that he doesn't understand social cues and speaks with an emotionless and meaningless tone. He cares for very little and is very lethargic and lazy. Instead of rolling his dice, he rather uses telekinetic powers to roll his dice so he can stay in the comfort of his couch. Unless with Klaid, he has no facial expressions showing that he regards Klaid as a close friend. When startled by somebody he throws rapeseed at them Fridge is able to use a form of telekinetic purple aura channeled from his eye hidden beneath his fringe. At times he has to close his right eye to precisely move objects such as a board game playing piece whereas if he is simply barbarically throwing something he can leave it open. It is shown that in Episode 12: Hit N' Run that Fridge's powers rely on his concentration and line of sight on the object he is interacting with until he throws it. It is implied that he has a short attention span as when he seems stressed by the weight of Larry and Bob's television he accidentally drops it. It is also shown that he himself can levitate by focusing his powers on his person. Appearance Fridge has Persian indigo hair that covers his left eye and spikes up to a point. He has a long face and pointed chin. His eyes are rarely fully open and often have eye bags. He wears a dark grey hoody with a lighter grey alien face on it and a powder blue undershirt. When channeling his telekinetic powers his left eye/temple radiates a purple magic substance. Relationships and Interactions Klaid Best friend and roommate, Klaid is the only person Fridge will emotionally interact with. Calvin It is unknown how Fridge and Calvin know one another, but it is implied that they partake in a similar line of work. Larry and Bob When Fridge used his powers to play "Hoods and snakes," Larry looked amazed while Bob looked afraid. In addition, he tries to cheer up Bob by telling him a 'joke.' In Episode 12: Hit N' Run Larry somehow launches Fridge and Klaid with relatively no effort. Episode Appearances Trivia: * Despite his unsettling nature and seemingly senseless ramblings, his friends regard his personality as humorous. * Though commonly mistaken as a skull, Fridges shirt actually depicts a grey alien * Fridge's powers are audible and are emulated by a droning electric bass guitar line. * While fridge appears to only be able to lift things he is looking at, it appears that he can lift his entire person with relative ease. This could potentially be because he is able to sense himself and it is unknown if this ability can be used on others. Screen Shot 2018-09-21 at 10.28.24 AM.png|Fridge and Klaid Screen Shot 2018-09-21 at 10.30.36 AM.png|Fridge's telekinetic powers Screen Shot 2018-09-21 at 10.31.17 AM.png|Fridge helping Klaid turn the fountain into Kool-Aid